What We Used To Be
by tvdgirl18
Summary: Elena thought that Damon was the one but what happens when he changes? Will Elena still love him or turn and run? Will Damon change back or will he hurt her even more? Abusive story/Rapes scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

The same thing happens every day. The same routine. I should be used it, all the stuff that happens, but when it does, it feels like it did the first time. It all started because I meet him.

**_Flashback_**

_I was at my locker putting my stuff up to go home. When I was about to close the locker, it suddenly shut. When I turned my head, I was met with the most bluest eyes ever and his jet black hair ruffled,_

_"Hey Elena", he said._

_"How do you know my name and who are you?", I asked curiously ._

_"Small town...", he answered._

_"Damon, by the way", he continued._

_"Oh", it was the only thing I could say._

_"Come on, let's go for a ride, I'll take you home", Damon said._

_"Ok-ay", I replied. Damon took my hand and lead me his car. He took my books and opened the passenger door for me and went around the back, then put both of our stuff in the back seat. He got into the driver's side and started the engine and we drove off._

**_End of flashback_**

I was walking to school when Damon came up behind me and said,

"Good morning 'Lena", using the nickname he came up for me. I ignored him and kept walking towards the school, already knowing the consequences. Suddenly, he took my forearm making me turn around to face him.

"Damon", I replied. Tyler, who only wanted to impress Damon, came behind us looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey Damon, let's take her out to the field", Tyler suggested playfully. Damon pushed me to the ground making me drop the two textbooks I was carrying to school.

Then he took my hair pulling it, making me stand up and dragging me past the woods to the field next to the school. Once we got there, he started to kick, punch, and slap me, avoiding all the places that could be seen by other people, all while calling me names like 'slut', 'whore', 'useless', 'worthless'. Names he always said, but still hurt to hear. Tyler came up behind to join in, but Damon stopped him by putting his hand on his chest and saying,

"She's mine remember, don't touch her". While they argued, I stood up silently and ran away, past the woods and toward the school. I was surprised that neither one followed. I picked up my books and once I went into the building, I walked quickly to the bathroom. I went in and fixed my make-up to cover up the bruises. I was glad that I always came early. When I finished, I walked to the door, opening it only to be shocked when I did.

I backed up to put distance between us, only to bump into the counter with the sinks.

Damon walks in slowly, like he's trying to control his anger,

"It's not over, Elena," while coming closer me. There's a lump in my throat and I can't say anything. He puts his hands on my hips and pushes me up onto the counter.

"No, please, you don't have to do this, please," I whimper and look away from his face.

"Spread your legs, Elena, Now, " he commands, but before I can react, the door opens to reveal my two giggling best friends who after seeing us, look at us wide eyed.

"Umm… We'll just… go," Bonnie says.

"Wait!… I-I'll go with you," I call out. I push myself off the counter and towards the girls.

"Okay come on," says Caroline still quietly shocked. The three of us walk out and go to first period.

Class is almost over and Caroline quietly yells out,

"What the hell was that?"

"Are you two going serious? Please tell me that you're not," Bonnie questions.

"We're not, I-It's just… I'll tell you when it's... safe," I answer.

"Safe? What do you mean safe? Tells us right now," Caroline demands perplexed. The bell rings and I leave as fast as I can, they call out my name, but I walk away without turning back. When I headed into the parking lot. Someone grabs my forearm and then I turn to see it's the least person I want to talk to.

Damon

"What did you tell them and what did they say?" he asks knowing I understand what he means.

"Nothing, they told me nothing," I answer in order. He storms off to his car. The same car I used to love being in with him, but now I just hate it. There are too many memories that happened in that car, that are too painfully to remember or forget. I walk home, which is the quickest way to go sine I have no car and its too late to get a ride.

I go home, then take a hot shower to relieve my bruises. I got out and take a look at my bruises in the full-length mirror. Some are yellow and almost gone, others are blue and purple that I got this morning or a few weeks ago . I change into some shorts and an old T-shirt and dry my hair. Then I headed off to bed. I get a text in the middle of the night, which wakes me up.

**Hey I need talk to you about something **

**-D**

_'What could it be? What does it have to do with me?_' I thought. Then I threw it back and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I came home after I talked with Elena. I went to the boarding house and unlocked the door. I tried to sneak my way into my room upstairs, but like always, my father Giuseppe, was waiting for me right at the door.

"You think your smart enough to get past me," Giuseppe said then he punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground. He kept kicking my side until he got tired.

Slowly trying to get up in pain and into my room. I locked the door then made my way onto the bed and went unconscious. I woke up in the middle of the night and started to think about Elena.

How she has to go through it every day. I decided I wanted to tell her about it, so I texted her. I waited for about 10 minutes, but she never answered. So I went back to sleep.

When I woke up, I changed into a white t-shirt, jeans, and the same leather jacket that I always wear. I drove up to school into the same spot at the parking lot. I walked up to Elena, who was walking to school in the same cardigan, the light grey one I know she wears to cover her bruises.

"Hey 'Lena", I said.

"Damon", she answered.

"Come here, I got to tell you something", I finally told her. She finally turned around and stopped walking.

"What is it?" she asks cautiously.

"Let's go to my car, I promise I won't hurt you, I-I just have to tell you something important", I responded.

"Fine", she angrily said and walked off toward my car without me. I ran to catch up with her and unlocked the door. Once we got in, I sighed and looked into her big brown doe-eyes and said,

"Your free, I won't hurt you anymore", then I got out and left.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I'm what?! I'm finally free! I don't have to get beaten up anymore! I got out of the car and went to the school and spent my free time thinking about why he did it.

Once school was over, I started to walked home, when I bumped into a hard chest, I looked up and saw Damon. I stared blankly into his deep blue eyes and he brakes the silence,

"I'll drive you home, if you want?"

"Do you want to?", I answer with a question.

"Yeah, it's fine", he says. We walk over to his car and he drives me home.

We say our goodbyes and when I get inside my room, I get a text.

**Let me make it up to you please meet me at the grill tomorrow at 7**

**-D**

I sigh and put my phone back into my pocket. Then I undress and do my usual routine of showering and looking at all my bruises. Then I reply.

**Ok see you tomorrow**

**-E **

I set my phone down and go back to sleep.

When I woke up, I went downstairs to eat with my Aunt Jenna.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna", I told her.

"Hey Elena, Come sit down, I'll serve you breakfast", she told me. I sat down at the table like she said.

"Do you want to see your parents and brother today?" she asked after we ate breakfast together.

"Actually... today I can't, I have to go somewhere later", I replied.

Every weekend we go to the cemetery and see my dead parents and brother. They died in a car accident, a year ago, the car drove off Wickery Bridge. I don't really like taking about them because it brings too many memories. After we finished, I put all the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to change. I change into some skinny jeans, a red shirt and my leather jacket. I decided to walk to the grill instead of taking Aunt Jenna's car, wanting to have a little time to myself until I see Damon. When I get to the grill, Damon is at the bar drinking, probably bourbon. I walk up to him and sit in the empty seat across from him. He turns his head toward me and says,

"Hey…You came."

"Yeah… I guess," I told him.

He asked, "Do you remember the last date we had?"

**_Flashback_**

_Me and Damon were in his car. He was taking us to our special date for our one year anniversary._

_"Damon," I laughed, "Can I open my eyes now, please?"_

_"No, not yet… wait… now, open your eyes," Damon said. I opened my eyes and found a little open field, there were tall trees in the distance, the grass was bright green, and in front of the car was a large blanket with a picnic basket in the corner._

_"Oh Damon," I sighed happily, "thank you," I happily said._

_"Come on, let's go eat," he got out of the car, walked to my side of the car, and opened the door. We walked over to the blanket, Damon pulled me down onto his lap and he laid down. We stayed like that with both of our eyes closed, enjoying the moment. I grabbed a grape and fed him one. Damon opened his eyes and smiled and reached and grabbed the rest if the grapes and fed one to me. After all the grapes were gone, I wanted to tell Damon something important._

_"Damon…?" I asked._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"I… I-I love you, Damon," I finally admitted to him. He pushed me off of his chest and stood up. Then, he straddled me and yelled,_

_"NO, YOU DON'T ," while he grabbed my wrists above my head._

_"Damon… please don't… you're scaring me," I begged._

_"SHUT UP!" Damon yelled._

_He began to pull my shirt over my head while I continued to cry and beg him to stop. After he threw the shirt out of my reach, he unbuttoned my skinny jeans and pulled them and my lace underwear off my legs. My clothes were in a pill far away from my reach. Damon took off his shirt and pulled his pants down to his ankles and kicked them next my clothes. Damon took his dick and positioned in near my entrance with one hand with the other still holding my wrists together above my head. Suddenly Damon entreated me roughly and began to thrust into me._

_"Damon… please stop I don't want this," I tried again. He knew me angry and slapped me across the face. It was the first time Damon or anyone has ever hit me and I knew he would do it again if he wanted too. My body grew limp and I didn't cry anymore and closed my eyes and Reyes not to think what was going on. Damon saw my surrender and let go of my wrists and placed his hands on my hips. When I felt Damon climax I hoped it might be over and he said,_

_"You're a good fuck, you slut," he got up and I looked away. I could hear Damon putting his clothes back on, then he left. My clothes were still out of my reach, but I tried to stand up. My whole body was weak but I managed to crawl to the pill. My bra was still on and I put my shirt back on, then I pulled my jeans back on and buttoned them. After a few minutes, I regained my strength and was able to stand up and walk again. I ran home and locked myself in my room. I got under the covers of the bed and cried myself to sleep._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for such a long wait for this story. I have been recently diagnosed with depression, I know that is no real reason to stop writing and to make all you guys wait such a long time as I did for this story. I kind of also been trying to get all of my grades to be all A's which has been hard. My goal with all of this is to publish at least once a month. Thank you so much for sticking to this story for as long as you have and please remember to read and review! As always love you guys! :) Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!_**

**_~Andrea _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV**

"Yeah… I remember that day," I quietly responded while shivering at the memory.

"Well…I'm sorry for that day and every day after that, it's just that… my mother always said that she loved me, but one day she just left and didn't take me with her. I guess I just remembered and I didn't want you to leave me and I'm… I'm really sorry for what I did to you," he apologized,

"I understand that Damon and I forgive you for that," I responded.

His eyes looked back up at me and I could see the happiness, regret, and sadness in them. He hugged me, his hands at the small of my back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and we stayed like that or what seemed like forever, just wrapped up in each other's warmth. When we release each other, my eyes are overflowing with tears and Damon cups my face and wipes them away with his thumbs.

"Do you want to go home? I could drive you unless you brought your car," Damon offers.

"No, I walked here I and I love it if drive you me home," I answer. Damon takes my hand in his and leads me outside to his car. He opens my side and I get in, he gets in the driver's side and we drive off to my house.

When I came home I found Aunt Jenna in the living room, watching the TV.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in, how did it go? " she asked.

"Good, I guess it was very much-needed date," I answer.

I haven't told Aunt Jenna about how Damon used to hit me and everything but I won't want to upset her with my problems. Her sister and brother-in-law died barely a year ago and her niece was being abused by her boyfriend. No, I couldn't do that to her she would have her mental break down.

"Goodnight Jenna," I told her.

"Goodnight Elena... oh wait I won't be here until late tomorrow," I turned around and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a date with your history teacher, Mr. Saltzman," she answered my question.

"Oh... have a great date, see you tomorrow Jenna," I call out to her and head upstairs to my room. Once I close the door I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and check it and see that I got a text.

**Hey I know I'm asking a lot but can you come to my house next week please**

**-D**

**Ok I will I promise**

**-E**

I replied than turned off my phone.

The week went by quickly. Once I get out of school, one thing lead to another and I found myself driving to Damon's house. I get out of the car and went to front door. the door was wide open and I walked in.

"Hello..." I let my voice trail off. Then I heard two voices upstairs. Then I went toward the voices and saw something I thought only happened to me.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I came home early on the day I was supposed to see Elena to prepare for later. I opened the door and got out of the car and walked up to the house. I unlocked the door and came in and quickly went upstairs. Giuseppe was sitting in a chair, a bottle of liquor in his hand, right in front of my bedroom door.

"Bastard, come here," he said. I took a step towards him and he stood up. He punched me in square in the face and I fell to the ground. He kicked me repeatedly in my side until he got tired and left. I was too tired to stand, but then there was the sound of someone, a girl, struggling.

_Elena_

When I turned my head, I saw Giuseppe standing behind Elena with his hands all over her waist, holding her in place. She was trying to get away and fight him but couldn't.

"Hey Damon, who's this little whore?" he continued,

"I might just take her to my room and fuck her senseless while you watch…"

"No, just let her go, she didn't do anything, let her go," I managed to get out. He pushed her into my room and locked the door. Elena started crying on the other side. I slowly managed to get up, went to Giuseppe and punch him in the face. I said,

"Don't you ever touch her again," then continued,

"Don't even come near her again." Then his face turn a bright red, he was pissed. He got closer to me and punch me time and time again in the face all over until I finally fell over.

When he left, I was too weak to even stand up. I heard Elena talking softly, but suddenly stopped. After a few minutes, I tried to get up. After several tries, I managed to get up and go over to the locked door. Once I unlocked it, I went inside and found Elena under my bed with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, her eyes closed, and on her side. I went over to her and laid right next to her. She opened her eyes and I put my hand on her waist. Then the door slammed open and Giuseppe came in. He picked me up by my hair and dragged me to the center of the room, where he punched me repeatedly in the face.

"Elena… run… now, "I told her loudly. Then soon after everything went black.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Damon was on the ground. Giuseppe saw me and stopped hitting Damon. He made threats to Damon about me while holding me on my waist. Giuseppe pushed me in Damon's room and locked the door. I started crying thinking he was going to hurt Damon then come back and hurt me. When I stopped, I saw Damon's phone on his dresser. I went and picked it up and dialed 911.

"What is your emergency?" A women's voices asked.

"My boyfriend's dad is beating him up and I'm locked in a his room," I told her.

"Ok, where are you located?" She asked.

"I'm at the Salvatore Boarding House. "

"Ok, the paramedics and police are on their way," she responded.

I hung up and went under Damon's bed and hugged my knees. I waited their until someone opened the door. Damon. He laid right next to me and put his arm on my waist. His face looked bad, there where bruises everywhere. One of his eyes was swollen shut and dried blood was on his lips. Giuseppe came in again, he picked Damon up by his hair, and started to beat him up again. He told me to run, so I did. I came out of the house and ran down the street until I saw the police car. I called out to it and it stopped.

"What is the problem, Miss?" an officer asked.

"Salvatore Boarding House," they seemed to understand because their eyes got wider.

"Get in," he told me. I got into the passenger's seat, then he drove off quickly. We got to the house, but the officer said,

"No miss, stay here." I did what he said. After he left I stayed near the door, just waiting for someone to come back. Damon I want him to hold me and tell me it's going to be ok. The officer came back with Giuseppe in handcuffs. The paramedics came out with a unconscious Damon on a stretcher. I ran over to him and got into the ambulance and we drove off.

He won't wake up... but he's not dead. They say he's in coma. I just want him to wake up and let me see his perfect blue eyes and wonderful smile. The doctors said he might never wake up again, but there's a chance that he might. I'll be every day until he wakes up again.

It's been a week.

I've gone to see him every day. I would lay next to him and move his arms so they were around me. We would stay like that until the visiting hours were over.

Today I started to do my routine, when I was in his hospital bed, holding him close to me, I looked up at him and something happened.

He is staring down at me. He woke up.

He woke up!

I'm in his arms and I don't know what to do. There is something in his eyes: love, sadness, forgiveness, and some other emotion I can't tell what it is.

"Damon..." I whisper.

"Oh 'Lena, I'm so glad to see you," Damon started to hug me tightly the he has the past week.

"Damon, I'm so glad to see awake," I told him with tears in my eyes .

"Me too," he tells me and let go of him.

"I'm going to get a nurse, I'll be right back," I start to get up off the bed.

"Wait..." he says and kisses me. He hasn't done that in a long time and there are sparks when he's lips meet mine, just like always. I get up and walk out the door and try to find a nurse. I look around the halls for a while I look for a nurse. I try to call to some people but they just rush past and ignore me. When I finally get someone to stop, I tell her that Damon just woke up from his coma, and she left to go get the doctor.

The doctor gives Damon a through exam and tells us they need to keep him for the next two days to make sure he was okay to be discharged.

On the morning Damon gets to go home, I give a fresh pair of clothes for him to change into. One of the nurses on this floor has already given Damon his discharge papers with a final check up from the doctor. Once I'm allowed to see him after everything is signed, he's in a wheelchair and I'm allowed to wheel him out of the hospital and to his blue Camaro. When Damon was finally n the car, I went back to the hospital to give the wheelchair back.

Suddenly there was a piece of cloth over my mouth and a pair of arms holding me down. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

She was the first thing I saw. She helped me to my car, but she hasn't come back yet. I got out of the car. There was a note on the ground. 'You won't see her again, it's already too late,' the note said. I quickly ran to the car and drove off.

I took my phone called Him.

"What do you want Damon?" He asked. "Where is she?" I yelled into the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Give her back, NOW!" I demanded.

"What if I don't want to give her back?" he said with a even more sarcastic and now cocky tone. After that the line went dead.

* * *

**Tyler's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_**3 months ago**_

_She is so perfect. I want her, but I have to stick with the plan. I'm meeting up with him, today. We will take her. She will be mine. Stefan will get his revenge. Damon won't ever see her again. I'll make her do everything I say. Me and Elena will be happy, together. No one will ever take her away from me. We'll start a family. I'll keep them away from the world, so they can't get away from me. Elena will be my perfect wife and our kids will be perfect in every way. She just needs to learn to be obedient and submissive._

_I'm at school and Damon just texted me that he won't be at here today. I wait in my car till Elena gets here. After two minutes her car parks in the place. She gets out and I follow her._

_"Hey Elena," I say close to her ear and holding her still._

_"Can you please get off me?" She whispers shakily._

_"And what if I don't want to?" I asked cockily, pressing my body closer to hers._

_"Tyler…please Damon will be here any minute" her voiced panicked._

_"He's not coming today sweetheart, now let's go have some fun, baby," I suggested._

_"No please, I don't want to," she said suddenly._

_"Oh come on, no one's going to find out," I cockily told her and got closer to her so she could feel my boner. Her breathing began to get faster and shorter and she seemed to be panicking._

_"Why so tense sweetheart? Come let's go have so fun, you'll love it," I pushed her toward the field while she kept saying no and trying to get out of my reach._

_"Be a good little girl, now Elena, we wouldn't want you to get hurt right?" That's when she started crying, but managed to nod her head so I won't hurt her right then and there._

_"My phone buzzed at that moment and I ignored it and just kept pushing her closer to the field. When we stopped, I pushed her so hard that she fell on the ground then I got on top of her and start to take her clothes off._

_"She just kept crying and not moving. Suddenly I got punched in the face and then I saw Damon next to Elena, who was shaking, crying, and was in shock._

_"What the hell, man?" I yelled at him._

_"Don't you dare touch her ever again, she's mine, is that clear?" He yelled back. I got up and walked away._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_Present_**

I have Elena. She's finally mine. She passed out from the chloroform I made her smell. She's tied up in the back with her hands behind her back and her feet tied together. Her hair is in front of her face and I move it off of her and caress her face. Elena moves a little and wakes. She looks around and sees me and panics. She tries to get up but falls down because of the rope that is binding her. I pull-over on the side of the street in the middle of nowhere. I quickly roll her onto her stomach and make her sit on her legs. I reach for the tape in the passenger's seat and place a piece of it on her mouth. Then I pull her back onto my lap and she looks truly terrified.

"Hey baby, I finally gotcha... you'll be staying with me and a couple of my friends for the next few days, so we can make sure Damon can't ever find you. Once we're done with that, we can finally be alone just you and me forever. We'll have a baby boy," I tell her my future plan for the both of us. I unbutton her pants, which causes her move around to get off of me but it only turns me on more. Her firm little round ass is rubbing against my now hard cock. I untie her hands and take off her shirt, while she struggles. I retie her wrists to the back seat headpiece of the seat. She screams after I rip the tape off of her mouth.

"Please I just want to go home. I don't love you. Let me go, Tyler," she rapidly blurts out. "Elena, you should obey like a good little girl or I'm going to have to punish you," I explain to her. She becomes quiet and surrenders herself to me.

"Now Elena, you're going to answer some of my questions... oh and answer truthfully," she nods at my request.

"Are you a virgin?" I ask already knowing the answer. Her beautifully brown doe eyes get bigger and she responds,

"No, Damon raped me." I kiss her lightly on lips, pull away, and ask her,

"Do you like this?" She shakes her head no. "How do you feel right now?" She looks away and says,

"I'm scared..." I put my finger under her chin and ask,

"Why?" She doesn't meet my eyes and says,

"Please just take me home, I'll do anything just not this please, take me home." I kiss her again but she doesn't kiss back.

"I tell her, "you can't go back…ever. This is your life now. You're mine and only mine. Now I'm going to leave you like this just without this." I undo the clasp on her bra and rip it off. She whimpers at the pain. I go back to the driver's seat and we are off again.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry... again for the long wait. I've had so much to deal with school wise and haven't had a break until since its summer. BUT... I have summer work to do for the next school year so that sucks so ill try to balance the two and see what I can do to update more. _**

**_Comment and favorite this story please and thank you _**

**_~Andrea_**


End file.
